


Unexpected.

by Hare_Suicidal



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dragon/Lizard - Freeform, Furry, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Other, Size Difference, bunny - Freeform, eventual pregnancy, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hare_Suicidal/pseuds/Hare_Suicidal
Summary: Clint was excited his boyfriend Henry was coming home from his time in service to the Federal navy. He was also worried about something he wanted to ask him, unknowing to Clint Henry had his own big question to ask him.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first romantic/erotic story I have written would love any and all C&C.

It is a very warm day for the first day of fall as Clint jogged down the busy street crowded with other people out enjoying the warmth. On his way to his appointment. Clint was used to the stares he got as he weaved in between and sometimes between the legs of the people he met.

First, being a bunny in a city that over half the population was a predator in some form or another got plenty of looks. Second, even for a bunny, he is short. Just barely meeting most at the mid-thigh, a fact that earned him no end to jokes when he was in school. Third, was the clothes he wore. A bright tight-fitting sky blue shirt that had a mix of flowers covering it that contrasts with his white fur greatly. Then a pair of light gray with a blue tear like striped leggings that hugged his body tightly. With a pair of dark blue and red minimalist running shoes on his feet.

The leggings brought much of the staring, not for some obscenely large bulge from his manhood but because of the complete lack of one. For you see his height was not his only quirk of biology for he was born with instead of male genitals he had a fully functioning female set. Something that had caused him many issues growing up through school.

His more effeminate looks, constant bullying, and costed him more than a few girlfriends and also the odd boyfriend he managed to get. His, as his parents called it. Conflicted libido was not approved of, but he didn’t really care it wasn’t his fault for his messed up biology. A heavy shove and a loud gruff but also huffy _**“Get moving tiny buns! Some of us have shit to do.”**_ Stopped his trip down memory lane.

Fighting the urge not to turn around and yell at the pushy, judging by the claws a dog of some sort. He continued on his way. His appointment was way more important to him than some asshole. For the one boyfriend that’s had no problem with, his well issues of three years is coming home in two days from nearly two years of military service. That for his species was mandatory once his college was complete and well he wanted to ask him something he never thought he’d be willing to do with anyone.

Since puberty hit and the just grand job of parenting his parents did on the subject. He was on high strength heat protection pills and though it didn’t do much to his libido as it was as high as anyone. He worried that such a long time he had been on it had done something to him and would end his plans before they could start. So was why he’d made a though annoying to deal with an appointment with a reproduction specialist after-hours explaining his situation and being turned away. All today was likely to do was talk, draw some blood, and likely talk about some pills that both do nothing and cost ridiculously. Any news would be weeks or months coming.

He arrives at the oddly small location for a clinic. The doctor operated out of about five minutes early for it was not that far from his well truth be told Henry’s house. The clinic looked new, for its small one-story appearance did to cast doubt in its abilities. Stepping inside, he was immediately hit with freezing air and the scent of apples. A very tall lanky woman in khakis and a button-up grey shirt. Turns around from a rack of various magazines and gives him an almost evil grin if he wasn’t used to a human’s smiles.

 _ **“Hello, you must be my 11 o’clock. Clint I believe was the only name given.”**_ She greets him as he walks around to an enormous desk and after a wave of her hand, a screen appears before sitting.

Shaking his head at humans and their need for always having the latest technology, but then he realizes the words her 11 o’clock.

_**“Um yeah, that’s me, excuse me but am I to presume your the doctor of this place.”** _

With an almost girlish giggle, _**“Yep that’s me, Dr. Sarah Watson, it would not surprise you at how often I have to answer that.”**_

She presses a button and with a loud clang a large blue-green chair pops up out of the floor in front of her.

_**“Have a seat and we can begin.,”**_

Sitting down, he hears the door buzz locked before he can ask, she says. _**“ Do to us not being fully moved in yet. We don’t have many exam rooms and with just us, two here locking the door is just so much easier than the stairs.”**_

After a much longer bit of talking and filing out standard new patient info. Then a rather uncomfortable examination and even more questions about his birth. She hands him a small packet telling him to take them and they should get things going if they don’t or you have some side effects don’t hesitate to call. And with that, she shooed him out of the office so she could clean it before another patient could arrive.

Looking at the small packet of pills in his hand, it was a very standard fertility enhancement pill that is sold in nearly any pharmacy.

“ _ **I guess it makes sense that these would make me have a heat cycle again but seem like this is a waste of money and time to find out though still. Guess will see if the blood work and that weird thing she.. stuck me with doesn’t say anything bad. It might have been worth it.”**_

The jog back home was uneventful, reaching the gate that led to the gated community he and Henry lived in only thirty minutes. Community might stretch it a bit as there were only five homes stretching down one street. Was still so odd coming here, even though it has been nearly two years since they first moved in together. With Henry being adamant about Clint moving in with him and Clint only wanting to be with him didn’t mind.

Finding out he’d been lovers with an heir to a mega-corporation took some time to accept. Though they were signs that he had well his family had money. Clint just never really put his full name together or truthfully cared. Till they were moving in together and meeting his father. It wasn’t an in-person meeting was over a video call. But still to see the well-known head of the Fallen Sun corporation was easily the biggest shock of their relationship.

Arriving at the last house on the road, he smiled at how Henry was probably the richest person here. But looking at the rather small guess could call it a compound. Though all the homes had a wall or fence around them you would never guess it. The home was was the smallest. But still rather large for just two people. Its copper and red walls match its owner's colors strikingly. Through the gate, one entered the extensive garden filled with exotic flowers and other plants that circled the two-story home. 

Far to the right up the short driveway stood the two-car garage clad the same as the house. Crossing a small stream of blue flowers. You came to the primary entrance. Going right would lead to the large floor to roof windows of the living room then to the small pool outside. Left the dining room/kitchen upstairs was the bedroom and a small study. Henry had everything decorated in a rustic style. Metal, various woods, and stone. Though sized to Henry’s gigantic size it still felt cozy.

Entering the home and setting down on the enormous sofa. Clint let out a sigh at just how lonely he was. He missed his well loving pet name his dragon. Henry though his full name was basically unspeakable by someone not of his species was a huge even by their standards, a nearly eight-foot-tall copper and reddish-brown color Samurnin. They are a species of lizard, like people from an inhospitable desert world. They are known pretty much for only two things they are some of the best soldiers/guards around. And that the large metal scales on their bodies could stop most physical attacks.

He has golden eyes, two small horns curve just above his eyes. Both red-tipped like two ruby points. Between his eyes down to the tip of his snout covered in small fine coopered scales. A small patch of off red hair giving him a mohawk nearly permanently. Down his muscular back is his copper-colored scales that flow down his spine to the tip of his tail. Two muscular arms ended in large, softly scaled hands his claws always keep neatly trimmed. His chest has spots of the same scales as his back though mainly over his vital areas, much finer scales outline his fit abdominals leading down to his sizable package. 

Clint could fill himself get aroused at just the thought of it. Though his dick was only a bit above average in size to Clint’s limited knowledge on the subject. The actual thing that always got Clint going was his package of two near softball sized balls. He never understood it. Maybe it was some female side of his brain. But seeing such a virile specimen always made him so much more in love with him.

The way they would fill him up from their lovemaking would make it that more enjoyable. Not to mention his dick would lock them together for cuddling after was also great.

Clint squirmed a little on the couch. The thought of relieving his pent up need was very tempting. But he’d promised himself for the week up to Henry’s return he would not touch himself. With a heavy sigh, he gets up, takes a shower doing his best not to excite himself. Has lunch then settles in to watch tv till bedtime.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Waking up early from the doorbell ringing made him nearly jump out of bed for it been months since he heard it. He heads down, still in his pajamas, to answer the door. He’s shocked by who he sees, but before they can say anything he jumps up and wraps his arms around their neck in tears.

 ** _“God, I missed you so much, never leave me again, I don’t know if I can take it.”_** he cries as he hugs and kisses Henry so much he can’t even speak.

Stumbling a bit to get in the door with his arms full of his bags and Clint. He finally pulls him loose enough to talk.

  
_**“I missed you so much to my honey bun. But if I can’t breathe, I might just.”** _

  
With a sheepish smile and one last kiss, Clint drops out of his arms.

**_“Sorry, um can make you something to eat, or maybe you like to be alone for a bit to unwind or.”_ **

With an enormous grin and lovingly stroking the top of Clint’s head.

“Easy honey, right now all I want is to go upstairs and have a nice shower. Then we can sit and talk, or anything you want.”

With a heavy sigh when he stops petting him, Clint nods and grabs the smallest of the three bags he had. Though he wasn’t a slouch in fitness in his own right, he struggled a bit to get a grip as he carried it up the stairs ahead of Henry. Henry only smiled wider as he watched. He couldn’t be happier to be home to his lover.

After hovering like a pet who’s glad to see his master and fighting hard not to join him in the shower. Clint headed back downstairs to wait and watch tv. After what felt like forever, he heard Henry coming downstairs.

“ _ **You do not understand how great it is to have a long hot shower all to yourself.”**_  
Getting up off the couch, he sees Henry tucking the end of his shirt into his shorts.  
He starts to cry again “I can’t believe you are really here. I was so worried I would never see you again.”

Henry hurries over and scoops him up.

_**“You know I would never leave my princess. What kind of dragon would I be then?”** _

He says doing his best to liven the mood as he sits down on the couch, still holding him tight.

  
_**“Besides being a glorified security guard on a navy transport ship. Is not the most dangerous job they could have given me.”** _

Clint smiled a little at the memory of their first date when he was still the college roommate of a human female. When Henry came by to pick him up for their first date. She played a joke on him. Getting him to describe what Henry looked like and a copper-colored dragon was the first thing he thought of.

“ ** _I know, I know, but I still worried being alone for so long really got to me.”_**  
They sat together for a few minutes before Henry ends it with.

“ ** _I really hate to break this up, but I need to call my dad and tell him I made it home. How about this we go out to dinner tonight and celebrate a little? Just the two of us? Sure theirs somewhere new you have wanted to try. And we just have a nice evening out together.”_**

  
Wiping the remaining tears out of his eyes.

“ ** _I would rather you just carry me around for a few days, but I guess I can let you go for now. Dinner would be nice, though I don’t really know what I will wear. The only place I really can think of is kinda fancy.”_**

**_“Great, sure you can figure something out.”_ **

Moving out of his lap.

 ** _“I guess I will go figure out what I can fix us for breakfast.”_** Clint dejectedly says heading into the kitchen.

Standing looking at the screen on the front of the refrigerator. He really had no idea what to fix. When it was just him it was easy. Mostly cereal, maybe some eggs if he was feeling them. Though being a bunny limited one’s option for food. Especially when they ate together. His diet thanks to his mother was not completely meat-free. Though he was the only one to gain the ability. Just add another oddity to the list about himself.  
He could eat some meat products. Such as the odd hamburger the human’s always had with them. As long as the patty was thin. Though not sure meat grown in a big tank would still count as beef to old humans. Fish was something he rather enjoyed and could pretty well eat any as long as it was not too alien. And human-style pizza, though he could easily make himself sick from it.

To think about it. The entire meat supply is kinda weird, but with so many predator species around, something has to be done to feed everyone. He wasn’t much of a cook. Henry normally did all the cooking. He really loves to come up with fresh things for them to try. With a bit of exasperated sigh. He decides on eggs and some meat for Henry and pancakes for himself.  
It was a mostly quiet breakfast with Henry doing most of the talking. Mainly stories about drunken servicemen. The only thing of note Clint had to add was that he’d lost his job at the gym because of it moving to the other side of the city.

“ _ **What have you been doing since then? Surely not just taking care of the house?”**_

“ ** _No! No, there isn’t really that much to do here. Other than helping the garden bot. Nearly everything else gets taken care of before I think it needs to. Mainly been going for long jogs, but I got a summer job down at a beach club for a while. It wasn’t much, mainly serving people drinks and stuff. Was all right unless a bunch of snobby rich kids would show up. Or the creepy old guys that always slap me on the butt. Just to see me jump.”_**

Henry laughed, “Well, I sure it wasn’t that bad.”

 ** _“You know I don’t like being touched, well unless it's you doing the touching.”_** Clint blushed at his statement.

Henry laughed again at Clint’s embarrassment.

“What do we need to do to eat at this fancy restaurant of yours?” he asks once he stopped laughing.

“One of us just needs to call them nothing that special. Being that it’s the first of the week should be plenty of openings. Would rather you call them than me. Besides, it would probably help to get a reservation called The Raven’s Roost. I don’t know about the name but it's supposed to be highly regarded.”

_**“Ok, my oddly shy bunny. Me calling is not a problem. After we finish I am going shopping for our dinner. I feel like dressing up a little extra.”** _

Breakfast finishes with a little more talking before Henry leaves with a kiss from Clint. Standing at the sink in thought about the pills and how he should even begin the conversation. They had never really discussed it or even marriage before. Would it be poor taste to do one before the other?

Marriage had never been on his mind till being with Henry. Though if Henry asked he would say yes without thinking. He just couldn’t see himself with or want to be with anyone else. No one made him feel the way Henry made him. The others were more crushes than love, brief flings that after they found out about his secret. All romance went away.  
Henry was the first to see him for him, not some oddity. Even though a guy like him could easily have anyone he could ever want. He chose some little bunny from nowhere of no name or actual worth to be in love with. Didn’t even finish college though not due to his grades, but because the school cut the program he was in.

Sighing and shaking his head, thinking about shit like that was no good. He needed to focus on the problem now, not crap he had no control of. Heading upstairs to take a shower and look at what clothes he had to wear for dinner. He sees the pill packet laying on the end table under his one girly accessory. A small blue and white purse. Where he left it the night before in his long night of worrying about what to do.

Holding the small pink and blue box, he flipped it over and over. Before sighing, he looked at the back for the directions. If nothing comes of it. He could just go back on his old meds. Besides, surely it would take over one day for them to have any effect. Reading the dosage instructions. He had a problem. Two of them were right for him. Weight said one pill a day, but age said two a day.

“ ** _That makes no sense. Why have two instructions? Why not just go by age?_** ”

Opening the box, he finds one small pack of twenty somewhat heart-shaped white pills. After a bit of debating, he takes two of them, then a quick shower. Standing in their closet. The only thing he has is a light blue dress he wore so long ago at his high school prom. They laughed at him. For it was the first time he ever tried heels or really anything so feminine and he abandoned them early in the night. The dress would show a decent amount of cleavage if it were not on him. A small slit up one side showed an appreciable amount of thigh that his sisters were jealous of. For he had short enough fur to pull the look off.

Lack of breast was always a detriment to his want to wear most girly clothes growing up. The heat prevention pills really messing with his body. It not able to decide to either to be a boy or girl. Though he never was much sure himself. He had a few skirts, none of them were classy enough for fine dining out in. Truthfully, the dress had paid for its self many times over for how expensive it had been.

It was also the dress he wore on his first date with Henry. And he seemed to like it. After moving the dress to the front of the closet. He puts on his normal day attire and with nothing better to do. Goes for a jog. Hoping it would help him think about how to talk to Henry. About his desire for them to have kids together.

His jog led him to be in the food court of one of the few malls in the city that were built to cater to human tourists. It also is just off the beach. Ideally, people watching while sipping on a fruit slushy. He thinks about what to do while here. Seeing one of the not uncommon humans who have done some animal mod to themselves. This one had cat ears instead of its normal. Along with the beginnings of fur. Was always odd to see them before they are all done with their treatments. Always look like they have some horrible disease.

Seeing the bag they are holding gives him an idea. He heads for the elevator for the top floor. Where he will find Fallen Hearts a lingerie store. Wouldn’t be the first time buying. But often wasn’t that worth it. But he wanted to look his best for Henry. And some nice underwear, maybe a garter or even a pair of stockings, would go along with the dress nicely.  
Spending a few minutes browsing. He notices everything was definitely more towards humans. As everything was much thinner than his normal. Yet he found a dark blue with flowers on its garter and a pair of light blue stockings that ended just above his knees. Along with a lacy blue thong with bows on each hip. Well, he would call it a thong. He never was good with telling underwear apart.

The cashier after a few questions about why he was there. Also got him to buy a bottle of honey and lavender scented perfume. Two more stops and a cab ride home later. He was back home just a little after one o’clock. After putting his recent purchases in the wash. He goes into the kitchen and sees a message waiting for him.

_**“Hey, Clint may not see you till tonight. Ran into one of dad’s guess he is an advisor, recruiter, or something. Anyway, he’s a longtime family friend. And is taking me out to lunch kinda odd for him from what I remember of him, but yea I will see you around five or six. Got the reservation all taken care of. Even got a private room for us so we can have all the alone time we want. Wink wink, see you then honey bun.”** _

A loud laugh is heard as it ends.

  
“ **I** _ **swear Henry you will be the death of me**._” He says aloud as he feels his cheeks warm.  
He fixes himself a small salad before deciding to watch some tv, then takes a nap on the couch. He wakes up a couple of hours later seeing that the sun was nearly down. He goes takes a shower. Drying off, he hears Henry announcing he’s back.

_**“I am back!”** _

Cursing, Clint yells back. **_“Just got out of the shower!”_**

 ** _“No rush still have plenty of time. Though if you need help to get dressed. Who am I to not help someone in need,”_** Clint blushes.

_**“We both know we would not be leaving the house if you came up here. Even if I have to tie you to the bed.”** _

Henry just laughed on his way to the living room.

A brief struggle with the stockings ends in him just giving up after tearing one. Choosing to just wear the garter and thong. Sighing a bit at the lack of breast, he sprays himself lightly with the perfume. Then puts on some lipstick, something he rarely does. Putting on the dress, he checks himself over in the mirror then heads downstairs.  
Reaching the living room, he sees Henry. He is in a black suit with a red and black striped vest, a white undershirt, and a copper-colored tie with his hair neatly combed.  
Henry just stands there enjoying looking over his lover. Who is practically shining the way the dress reflected the light.

**_“Think we need to go out more. That way I can show off my beautiful bunny to the world.”_ **

Clint only looked down and blushed tightly, gripping his small purse.  
Walking over to him, he lifts his head and kisses him.

**_“You smell amazing. Ready for our best date yet?”_ **

He asks while Clint stands there, eyes closed, head resting in his hand.

“ ** _Ready as ever.”_** He nearly whispers.

With gentlemanly grace, Henry leads him to the car he rented. One of his giant hands holds his tiny one. The hovercar ride over was a quiet one, mostly because of Clint not liking heights. Entering the lobby they are led to a fairly small private elevator taking them to their room.

It amazes Clint when the doors open, and he sees the room. The walls show scenes of a rolling countryside. Where the windows would be a mountain is far in the distance. A small waterfall is in the corner adds gently to the atmosphere. The floor is wood planks. The ceiling is rafters showing the glow of evening light. The wall where the elevator is looks like a compact farmhouse with two doors.

**_“Wow, Henry, it's just beautiful. It reminds me of home.”_ **

**_“Thought you would like it.”_ **

He smiles at Clint, still looking around when a waiter comes from the other door.

After getting their drinks and picking their meals, skipping appetizers. Clint nervously fidgets with his purse.

**_“You know my visit with my dad’s friend this morning?”_ **

Henry asks, trying to lighten whatever is bothering Clint.

_**“Um yes,”** _

_**“ Well, I have some wonderful news and some unpleasant news. Which would you want to hear first?”**_ He asks, taking a large drink from his wineglass.

 ** _“I would rather you just say what you want,_** ” Clint says somewhat curtly.

Henry only smiles.

_**“He offered me a job, an important job. The only problem is it’s not on this planet.”** _

Clint only sits as their food arrives and till the waiter leaves.

“ ** _Are you saying you're leaving me all over again!?”_**  
He yells, feeling hurt.

**_“No! No honey bun, I am never leaving you again. Where I go you are coming with me. I even told him that.”_ **

He gets up and pulls out a narrow rectangular box and sets it in front of Clint before sitting back down.

_**“In fact, to prove it to you. I got you this.”** _

Clint only looks at the rather plain metal box.

_**“Go ahead, open it.”** _

Opening it, he finds a beautiful silver necklace with copper engravings run around its sides. The pendant is a small blue and black swirling mass of strange powder, surrounded by a dragon, like it’s protecting it. Inside it two dots, one white, the other red swirl around and around.  
He looks up to see Henry is holding a ring in his hand, made the same.

 ** _“Clint, would you do me the honor of becoming my life mate?”_** He asks with a big grin on his face.

Clint’s only response at first is to cry. Before Henry can worry. He snatches the necklace and jumps up and starts hugging and kissing him.

**_“Yes! Henry Gods yes I will be you, life mate.”_ **

Henry hugs him back, then turns him around and puts the necklace on him. Clint stands there holding it, still crying.

 ** _“I hope all those tears are happy?”_** Henry asks, rubbing the side of Clint’s face.  
He only nods his head.

_**“Good, how about we eat before the food gets cold?”** _

Clint gives him another tight hug and kiss before returning to his seat. While finishing their meal Henry explains that the job is on another planet that is being colonized. His dad wants to have the company be a big part of it. He wants him to use his degree to head a department. They would have a home provided for them. And if Clint wanted, he could probably get him a job as well.

They tell the waiter to bring another bottle of wine and they would call down if they wanted anything more. They sit on the cushioned bench near the fountain. Clint cuddles up close under Henry’s arm, only lightly sipping his wine. Never much of a drinker. It didn’t take much of any alcohol to give him a buzz. This his fourth glass, he was feeling it. Sitting there enjoying the moment as a married couple, at least in Henry’s culture.

He thinks back to the times they dated. One thing always bothered him. While Henry was comfortable doing oral on him. The one time Clint tried to give him the same treatment, he just couldn’t bring himself to do. The whole idea was weird to him. He was so embarrassed he cried a lot ruining the evening, but Henry always comforts him. Saying it didn’t matter to him, all that mattered was he was happy.

Getting up, he takes Henry’s glass and finishes both of them. Staggering a bit, he turns back to him. He’s about to question, but Clint shushes him.

**_“Shush, now you’ve made me the happiest person on this planet. And now I am going to repay it.”_ **

Running his hand down his chest, stopping at his waist, doing his best sexy pose. Getting a chuckle from Henry. Fumbling with the button before a large hand grips around his and undoing it.

**_“You sure about having sex here?”_ **

_**“No, no sex, sex for later way later. Me sucking you off is not sex.”** _

_**“You sure..”** _

“ _ **Shush, you did me and before I failed. I want to make you happy so hush and let me do it.”**_ he cuts him off with a finger to his lips.  
Unzipping his tight-fitting pants, his penis jumps out.

_**“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. No underwear.”** _

Tentatively taking it in his hand, he feels along it from the base to tip. Feeling it twitch as his fingers as he goes over his knots. From the big one at its base to the smaller ones about halfway up its length.

Henry gently cups his head.

_**“You know you don’t have to do this.”** _

_**“I know, just it's not fair on you, and I want to. More afraid even with my buzz, well to be honest. Pretty well-drunk state right now of screwing it up.”**_  
Henry smiles at him scratching him lightly under the chin.

 ** _“ It’s ok even if you somehow do. It is just the two of us here and I still will love you.”_**  
Smiling a bit, _**“Can I continue?”**_

Henry leans back, and he goes back to rubbing. focusing around the three thinner bumps. Running his fingers in between each one and back to the head.

 _ **“Damn”**_ Henry stammers as he involuntarily twitches his hips upward.

 _ **“I take it you like me there,”** _Clint says smirking.

Leaning down he takes a deep inhale filling himself with Henry musk. He takes long slow pumps, switching hands once one reaches the tip.

**_“Fuck that’s nice, I think I know what you have been doing while I was gone.”_ **

Blushing **_“ Well, I have needs like anyone else.”_**

Henry begins to breathe heavier as he loses himself. Leaning in again this time, he licks from the first knot up over his head then plants a kiss on it. Smiling as he looks up at Henry, seeing his eyes closed in bliss.

Taking a breath, feeling his own arousal growing, he licks the head once more then wraps his lips around tries to take it to his first knot. Causing him to gag and pull away, coughing.  
 _ **“Are you ok?”**_ Ask Henry putting his hand on his shoulder.

Nodding his head, _ **” Yeah, just got a little zealous."**_ He says still coughing.

 _ **“Take slow, no need to hurry, besides the first time I wouldn’t try to take it all.”**_  
One last cough before he nods, **_“Yeah, doubt I can get past halfway, regardless.”_** He says taking a deep breath.

Pushing him back lightly he goes back rubbing it. After Henry got settled, he licks his lips and begins again. Slow strokes with one hand while the other plays with his knots, causing him to let out a lustful groan. Wrapping his lips around it this time, he slowly lowers himself down. Using his tongue, he licks around and around the head before pulling off with a wet pop.

Speeding up he begins to bob up and down taking a little more at a time while increasing his strokes. Henry feels he is close, his hips bucking in time with each stroke of his hands. Without warning. A forceful thrust pops two of his upper rib like knots into Clint’s mouth. As Henry begins to cum and with his cock stuck in his throat Clint can only swallow each load.

After what feels like an eternity, Henry comes down enough to realize he is struggling to breathe. Gently he pulls himself free, wincing a bit when Clint’s teeth move over his knots. With gasping coughs, Clint sets back on the floor. Henry kneels down next to him.

_**“ I am so sorry honey, are you okay?”** _

Clint’s only response is to cough and try to spit. Seeing the drool and snot, Henry stands up and gets the towel next to the wine bottle. After putting himself away. He kneels down and wipes some of it away.  
Taking the towel from him and with a final hacking cough.

 ** _“ I am ok now, feel like I am going to throw up but ok.”_**  
Henry smiles then takes him by arm and sits back down with him in his lap.  
 _ **“ Sorry I got a little carried away.”**_

  
 _ **“ Guess that means I did well for the first try?”**_ Clint asks with a weak smile, trying not to throw up from the rapid movement.

Henry only laughs and hugs him.  
Around thirty minutes passed before one of them speaks.

 _ **“Hate to ruin this moment. But can we go home? I can feel the stomachache from the alcohol coming.”** _Clint says rubbing his stomach.  
 _ **“ Sure.”**_  
Henry says kissing him on the head.

They arrive home with Clint laying his head in Henry’s lap while he stroked his head. While Henry paid the driver. Clint stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom, losing a shoe on the way. Getting to his side of the bed, he tosses his purse for the nightstand but misses. He tries to bend down to get it, but only ends up on his butt. Feeling of the soft carpet as he lays there. Is more than enough for him to pass out.

Reaching their bedroom. Henry can only smile and shake his head. Clint never could stand to drink much. When he first found out what it does to him. Henry always made a point to have something nonalcoholic for him. Being as gentle as he can he picks him and removes his dress and remaining shoe. He smiles at his underwear. Then puts him to bed before stripping and joining him. The last thing he does is to pull him in close and kiss him on the head before his own tiredness catches up.

Morning came and went with only Henry up. That changed when noon came and he decided to see about when they could get a ride to his new job. Rushing upstairs. He shakes Clint by the leg only soliciting a groan and half-hearted kick.

 ** _“ I know honey, but we need to get our stuff together now or we will not make it to my job.”_**  
Only opening one eye. “ Do I really have to?”

 ** _“ Afraid so honey, we only have an hour to pack and get across town to the shuttle. How about you go get a shower and I will start packing? I already have a car coming_**.”

Laying still till after hearing Henry leave. He sits up in the bed, his stomach letting out a groan mirroring his own. He knew better than to have drunk last night, but it was special even before Henry’s proposal. Stopped at the edge of the bed he rubbed his bloated stomach. He didn’t know why his body hated anything fermented so much.

With shuffling steps, he makes it to the bathroom without angering his stomach. First opening the medicine cabinet and taking two of the pills would make him feel better. But always completely knocked him out. Smiling as he sees the necklace really he guesses one could call it a choker or maybe even a collar. He takes off his underwear, and it then enters the shower. To take as long of a hot shower as he can.

Henry reenters their bedroom carrying two bags, one for his clothes, the other for Clint’s. Really, all they had was their clothes and few electronics as everything else would likely stay with the house. He filled his up first, for he knew what he wanted. Starting on Clint’s as he hears the shower startup. He thinks about what he would want before just grabbing things. As the bag gets full. He remembers Clint’s dress and how he would never hear the end of it if he left it. Going to his side of the bed where he had it down.

He sees Clint’s purse laying spilled close to the nightstand. Picking it up, he finds the small packet of pills. Reading it at first, he frowns, then he smiles.

**_“Bet this was what he was stressing about last night before I asked him to be my life mate.”_ **

He thinks back to the only time they ever talked about having kids. Both were not against the idea, but neither really gave an answer. He wasn’t sure they even could. Seeing as they were two entirely different species. He had never heard of cross-species children. He knew an enormous part of his dad’s business was surrogacy to couples. Though it wasn’t what made him wealthy. That was figuring out how to put real functioning prosthetic on his species. As before he had. All they had was impractical barely worth having and many simply chose not to.  
He knew he at least had fairly higher than average virility compared to other species. At least from what he remembered from his high school biology.

**_“Maybe I should look into something to give me a little boost. When we get to our new home. Couldn’t hurt anything if he is serious about us having kids together.”_ **

He smiled again at the thought before making sure to put it back inside it. He then laid it on top of Clint’s bag. After putting the dress in a side pocket with his shoes from the night before. He goes to find a small bag for their personal items.

Before he returns Clint gets through with his shower. Seeing the bag packed he briefly looks through it seeing nothing really he wouldn’t bring. Giving himself one more thorough rub down with the towel. He goes about getting dressed, finishing as Henry returns. Seeing him in a much too large gray hoodie and pair of gray-striped leggings. He grins before saying.

_**“See you're going casual for today.”** _

Clint only sticks his tongue out at him while he goes back into the bathroom. After gathering the last of their things and an uneventful car ride later. They sit in the somewhat crowded shuttle. Henry looks to Clint after a while as the doors are finally closed. And sees that he has pulled the strings on the hoodie tightly around his head. Leaving only his nose sticking out. He can’t resist poking it.

_**“Take it you're not feeling well?”** _

He only gets a weak nod.

_**“ I am sorry for making you get up, I know how bad you feel after drinking. But It was this or wait months. Just try to go to sleep. I will take care of everything.”** _

A few minutes later, as the ship rattled its way off the ground, Henry could hear light snoring from Clint. The trip up was surprisingly short for such a large shuttle. Waiting till everyone else had gotten off. He unbuckles Clint and eases him around in the lack of gravity. A crewman is waiting at the ramp with their bags. Drifting along behind the crewman to their private suite. Henry is reminded of all times he had to drag along some troublemaker when they were at a station. Reaching it, the crewman sets their bags inside the doorway and quickly drifts off.

Henry looks around the suite and notes it’s basically a two-room apartment. The ceiling bit low but then most ships are for him. He takes Clint by the waist and puts him to bed. Putting their bags in the bedroom to deal with later. He feels the ship’s engines beginning to come to life as gravity begins to work again. He decides to just quietly watch tv till Clint was awake or the ship was more underway. Then see what there was to do for the near two weeks they’d be on the ship. Surely a ship this size would have something for passengers to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

3

The trip was supremely boring, as the ship had very little to do. Other than a small shopping center and gym. If one didn’t want to sit and watch space go by in the observation section. That is when the ship wasn’t jumping between systems. The only thing to do was to stay in and watch recorded tv. Though if it was not for the pills making Clint feel the worse he had ever felt. It likely would not have been as bad.

Luckily, he seems to improve the last two days. Enough Henry talked him into using the ship’s gym. They got plenty of stares. But neither cared well Henry didn’t at all, but some comments got to Clint. Today they are riding down in a small lander. It was meant for five or six passengers. But only they were in it.

They had to sit through a long and tedious lecture about the colony’s current situation. Then a medical exam plus several shots for local issues. Then Henry is called away while Clint slept in the lobby. After the sudden deceleration of the shuttle, then stomach-lurching landing. They stood in front of their new home.

It was an odd thing, but the only home from the three they were shown that they agreed they liked. Its oddity was mainly a mix of modern design and ancient design. It has two angled roofs, one larger than the other. Pointing opposite of each other made of dark brown metal. The larger of the two beings on the front of the house. They both had large windows on their ends. The corner of the walls are rounded.

The front of the house was unfinished clearly. But as an attempt at something like a stucco home. Like a lot of humans seemed to like. The other walls had stone covering them, but the front only had the bottom. 

Three large windows are to the right of the entranceway. It tucked away in a little nook. Several tiny flower beds and a single small tree border both sides of the stone walkway leading to the house. With a gigantic pile of stones sitting nearly on the sidewalk.

Entering the home through a wide and heavy door. There is a little area for clothes and to remove your shoes. The floors are all light color wood, walls are painted a dull white. A hallway is the first thing you see. A single sliding door on one side. And at the far end a set of dark blue glass double doors. To the right is one large room. It is the living room, kitchen, and dining room together.

The ceilings are high with exposed beams. Decorated to look like wooden beans. Three fans with light fixtures hang. One in each respective area. The inner wall houses an immense fireplace. Wondering through the kitchen and past the glass doors. Leads to the bedroom. One huge sightly embedded into the floor bed takes most of it. A small fireplace is immediate to the left of the doorway. Down the left side of the room. A path leads past the closet door into a large master bath.

After tossing his bags down on the bed. Clint goes to see what’s behind the glass doors. He jumps up and down giddily. For on the other side is a walled-in private oasis. Of flowers and bushes. Down the middle, a small stream runs from one pool to another. In the back left a large tree spreads out over the entire corner. With a sitting area underneath. 

Coming to see what has Clint so excited. Henry finds him practically running around looking at everything.

 _ **“I thought I would lose my garden seeing how barren the front is.”**_ He says running up to Henry hugging him.

 _ **“Can see there’s no need to have worried. I know how much being outside is important to you. This is prettier than what we had.”**_

He responds, taking in all the colors.

Going back inside, they take stock of everything in the house. Most of the furniture and appliances would be perfectly fine. The walls are empty of anything but just white walls. The kitchen was a bit cramped for Henry’s liking but had every new appliance available. The livingroom would need to be rearranged for the couch faced the widows. Instead of the fireplace where the tv is.

Though the view out the windows was beautiful. It being of the large protected bay area of the island that the colony's principal city is found on. Two other chairs and a narrow but long table sat in the middle.

The sliding door in the hallway leads to an elevator might be speaking a bit highly of it. As just the floor goes up and down. Down in the basement, rather small for the home. Finished in that the walls are wooden instead of bare concrete. But only a small home office and laundry room have any furniture. 


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed, which on this planet turned out to be eight days in length. Henry and Clint sat on their new couch. The original turn out to not be sound enough for Henry. Both his weight and scales. Thankfully, it was easy to replace as there is a small shopping area just down the hill. They sat cuddling together, watching an evening weather report on the storm that roared outside. Interesting of note. The large windows of the house had automatic storm shutters.

It depressed Clint as his new garden was already nearly ruined. Though their discussion of having kids together went way better than he expected. As he was terrified of Henry’s response. But as they watched the weather report. The United Federation of Planets or UFP news interrupted it. They really needed to come up with a new name, thought Clint every time he saw their symbol. The interruption showed a city being just wiped out in a massive cloud of ash.

When the planet is shown he felt Henry tense up. Reading the headline running across the bottom told him why. For it was Henry’s home planet. A series of massive volcanic eruptions had happened there since they arrived here. Today’s footage being shown behind the odd reporter’s visage. Being that he was an Artin which meant. He had to wear basically a backward diving suit.

Showed a camera view pointed towards a large angular skyscraper. A few seconds later the sky gets much darker, then a massive shock wave. Rips through the shot just annihilating the skyscraper’s windows before the camera itself falls from where ever it's mounted. The caption at the bottom reads. The largest ever recorded singular volcanic eruption. Apparently, it was from yesterday.

A view from space shows a cloud covered area just blasted away for thousands if not tens of thousands of kilometers. Before being filled back in with a rolling sea of no doubt ash and other things. You can just make out large objects falling through it. Presumably bits of the mountain. The reporter says even in just the three days before this. The eruptions had caused much of the planet’s atmosphere along the one habitual continent to become thick with ash.

As the view from space rotates upward, Henry pauses it and goes up to the tv. Tracing a path from a large dark spot back to the big eruption. The dark spot sticks out like a jagged cut on a mostly flat plain. He watches Henry for a few minutes. His tail flicking agitatedly and mumble things to himself. 

**_“Um, what are you doing, Henry?”_** He asks from the couch.

“ ** _Doing some math. Trying to see how bad this is going to be.”_** He says grimly, crossing his arms.

Clint gets up and goes to his side, stroking up his lower back.

_**“How bad do you think it will be?”** _

He lets out a long, heavy sigh. 

_**“Simply put. Bad, like nearly wipe us out bad. The coastal cities will be the worse hit. Any near the big one is gone. If not buried by ash, the likely massive tidal wave will.”**_ He states flatly pointing at the screen.

_**“Most of what is already covered by the ash streams from the other volcanoes. Is just an empty wasteland, thankfully. Only a few little outposts in the area and they are mainly part of a location marking array. You see, the enormous set of mountains there. In the middle of the flat desert.”** _

Clint nods, then realize he’s not looking at him.

“ _ **Yes**_.”

**_“That is where our capital city, well cities are. Buried under those mountains. Is one of the few things worth wild our government has ever done. Moving the capital there. Probably nearly a hundred million people by now live there. The four cities are completely self-sufficient. At least they were when I was a little kid.”_ **

He stares at the screen blankly for a few seconds before shaking his head.

 _ **“The problem is, we are scattered all over the continent. And the ash will rapidly make the primary mode of getting anywhere useless. The only reliable way to get to the capital. Would be the well, humans call them bullet trains. Ours turn months of travel to a few days or weeks. It travels incredibly fast down half the coast here, then up to the capital. Problem is, it automatically shuts down when a bunch of sensors detects an oncoming sandstorm.”**_ He gestures to several dots along the side of the screen.

“ _ **By my rough math, they will have about two, maybe three weeks. Since whenever this shot was taken. Before the satellite network shuts down the rail line. If it isn’t massive damage by the tidal wave already. Two weeks for our anemic navy to move as many people to the capital. As there’s just nowhere else to put them. At least any actual amount. Our stupid government not allowing us to have any colonies looks even more ignorant now.”** _He groans then turns away from the tv headed towards his office.

“ _ **Going to call my dad, see what he knows. Going to be a giant shortage of us around for some time. Regardless of how many survive.”**_ He says very matter-of-factly. 

Clint wants to follow but goes back to the couch and unpauses the tv. The news gets too depressing after a while, and he turns it to a movie he recorded earlier. He doesn’t see Henry again till well after he goes to bed.

Waking up rubbing his eyes, he sleepily asks.

_**“Did your dad have any good news?”** _

Henry tensed.

_**“Sorry for waking you.”** _

Clint moves close and kisses him before snuggling into his chest.

_**“It’s ok. What did he say?”** _

Henry sighs. Then strokes down Clint’s back.

 _ **“Got a lot of mixed info. It will be bad, but dad thinks he has a way to make it less so. But he wouldn’t tell me what.**_ ”

_**“Well, that’s not cryptic at all. But at least it’s something right?”** _

Herny just shrugs. 

After a few minutes of silence, Clint is back fast asleep. It takes a substantially longer time for Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Four days pass of Clint rarely seeing Henry.

Henry spending most of his time at the Fallen Sun’s headquarters. It also is the colony’s government center and the only real place for education. They commonly refer to it as just The Institute, even though it does so much more than just education. Today was looking to be the same when he woke up alone again. Pouting, he gets up and gets ready for the day. A light breakfast and out to continue working on the backyard. 

The storm mangled a lot of the flowers, made a mess in the little ponds. Today he planned to get everything around the tree cleaned up. Few branches and a lot of pruning of some tall flowers. His focus on the area under the tree. Is to turn it into a workout area because of the giant slab of rock under it.

Few hours passed around noon while sweeping off the slab to prepare for moving a mat to it. Henry calls for him from the doors. He looks at him questioning but all he does is a wave for him and goes back inside. With an annoyed huff, he goes into the house. He was getting thirsty anyway. Entering the kitchen, he immediately sees that Henry brought someone. Stopping himself from asking what he wants in as annoyed tone he intended.

_**“What is..what do you need, Henry?”**_ He asks getting a glass of water.

Henry smiles.

_**“This is Ali.”**_

He gestures to a fox woman whose fur is so red she is practically glowing. She smiles at him.

_**“She is head of medical research. She has been working on ways to deal with my species’ limited success with having children outside of our species. Even with surrogates, people still want to have their own kids. I will let her talk now.”**_ He sits down on the couch.

She again smiles at Clint. He gestures for her to sit in the other chair while he sits next to Henry. Who puts his arm around him.

_**“As he said, we have been looking into ways to increase the odds of pregnancy. This is more often in the female Samurnen than males. At least in our testing, the majority of subjects have been female with other species being the male contributor.”**_

_**“We have discovered simply Implantation of Samurnin eggs into none, Samurnin wombs hasn’t resulted in a successful pregnancy. Usually just failing to attach to the uterus. Our best success resulting in five out of nine pregnancy successes. Is hormonally based, with changes to the egg or sperm in some cases both. We also increase each partner’s general fertility fairly heavily.”**_

Clint looks at Henry.

_**“Did you know this? How low of a chance we would have conceiving.”**_

He sighs gently running a finger on Clint’s arm.

_**“I had an idea that it would be hard but didn’t know the exact odds. As my father's company would not have such a large surrogacy program.”**_

Clint looks back at Ali.

_**“Would you explain this simply? And what is the head of a research department doing on a colony? Shouldn’t you be at the real headquarters? Where ever that is.”**_

She sits silently for a moment.

_**“It is relatively simple. We give you both a hormonal dosage to increase your respective needs. These increase your body’s abilities to be ready to mate. For you, I would presume you will enter a heat cycle. And he would enter their form of a rut. Though will have to do more refining of the exact dosage for him. They can become quite aggressive when their levels get too high.”**_

Clint glances up at Henry, who only nods at him.

_**“We, uh, have to take blockers for both to put simply heat and rut. Otherwise, we would become way to.. forceful in our service. Females also take very strong pregnancy prevention medications. If males are on the same ship and we have to have an implant in our.. nuts.”**_

He smiles childishly at the word.

_**“To make sure pregnancy between us can’t happen. Can’t have your best personnel out or rampaging around. These regiments last for two to eight years. Depending on how long in service. Though can last much longer, especially if you continue service. Ie. Guard or mercenary work. Used to be you had to do eight minimum, but our government has become more lenient in recent years. Even after you stop taking them, the effects can last for some time. At least with what the women have to take. We guys have it easy. Just remove the implant and were good.”**_

Ali nods.

_**“After the hormone increase. We use a series of injections to change the structures of either or both the egg and sperm. Making them more successful in implanting and to help the sperm survive in the new hostile environment. Of the separate species’ womb. These also change the.. lack of a better way to put it amniotic fluid for the first few weeks. As the goal is to give the best possible environment for pregnancy to happen. While this is happening, we also give both partners fertility treatments. Most of this is done at one time. We can spread out the treatment over a few days. Primarily for increase hormonal levels steadily, then all at once. And sometimes it can make you feel quite ill.”**_

Clint sits, taking in everything. Henry is the first to speak.

_**“Are there any dangers side effects or potential problems?”**_

_**“Not really, primarily you will see increase sex drive. The amniotic fluid difference will cause us unable to examine the offspring till around eight to ten weeks. After that, it becomes normal, just typically more of it. Multiples are nearly guaranteed. That has its own taxing qualities. The treatments might modify the offspring to be different. They will take after the Samurnin DNA most, as it tends to dominate the outcome. But it very rarely can change and become a mix of both or even different forms. Such as say instead of walking on two legs they become tauric forms. This happened once during our last surrogacy. We had a taur female carry two tauric Samurnin children to term. But that was most likely an outlier because she was a taur herself. I expect the most you would need to worry about here. Is the number of children and their individual size.”**_

Clint takes a deep breath after looking at Henry returns his look to her.

_**“Why are you telling us this? Why did he bring you here?”** _

Ali laughs.

_**“He was talking to someone on the phone. I overheard it. He said you two were thinking about having children. I brought up my work. His father is also pushing me hard to get this up and working. With the recent tragedy on their home planet. He wants to help sustain the limited population off-world. My work might help this greatly. The Isolation their homeworld finds itself in. Will take many many years to improve. And he wants any Samauin couples to be evolved with this program. Though it is voluntary naturally.”**_

Clint only slumps into the couch in thought. Henry seeing this and knowing it will probably be sometime before anything comes from him. Thanks, Ali, for coming by and escorts her out the door and to her car.

When he returns, he makes lunch. He hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Bringing him from his thoughts.

_**“Thank you..”**_ after a few bites he turns to Henry.

_**“Do you think we need to do this.. program to have kids?”**_ He asks, his eyes not looking into his.

Henry gently strokes his head.

_**“Honey, I think if you.. we want to have kids. This is an opportunity to make it happen. We have a low chance, to begin with.”**_

Clint’s eyes tear up.

_**“But we will be some sort of test subjects. I don’t know if I can deal with that.”**_ He says, his voice cracking as memories of his childhood return.

Henry sets their plates onto the table in front of them. Then pulls Clint into his lap, gripping him.

_**“Shush, honey. It will not be that bad, I promise. I will not let them hurt my princess. If you don’t want to do it, then we won’t. It will be you who has the most to deal with. Besides, I am sure we can figure out another way. Maybe do a surrogate. “**_

_**“I want them to be ours, not some surrogacy. And it will not be fair to the one who has to carry the child. No, I want us to have kids. I just..don’t know.”**_

Henry sighs to himself. He knew how Clint got when he set his mind to something. He just holds him tight and strokes him. After a while, he’s calmed down enough he relaxes his hug.

_**“Again, Clint, you do not have to do this. I am sure we can do it. Without doing this rather.. extreme courses of action. We haven’t even tried it on our own yet. With how busy we have been. Getting the house together and everything. “**_

_**“I know, I know, but what if we can’t on our own and this is the only way? They probably have a limit to how many participants. And I haven’t even begun to have a cycle yet.”**_

He absently rubs his stomach, looking away from him.

_**“Could be months before it happens. Then we lose our opportunity to join. Even if your father owns the company, there’s only so many they could take care of.”**_

He sighs. _ **” I need to go lay down. “**_ he says, squirming his way out of Henry’s lap. He grabs him before he can get far and kisses him.

_**“Just be sure, honey, whatever you decide we will do. I just want my little bunny to be happy and if he wants kids to be happy. We will have kids.”**_

Clint faintly smiles then goes to their bedroom room to lie down.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Clint is sitting under the tree doing his best to both keep and help himself to be calm. It has been four weeks. Since he and Henry brief discussion with Ali and another four since they decided to go through with the program. And several days since they performed the procedure on him. It was better than he anticipated, however; it was still quite uncomfortable. The removal of twelve of his eggs after a very thorough examination of his reproductive health was the worst part of the entire ordeal. So far anyway.

The reason for his distress was he spent the last few weeks finding out on his own all the possible issues that can befall him. From potential complication conceiving to chances of birth defects. To odds, the child might end up like him. At least on his side of things. Then to not help with the stress Henry has for the time being. Replaced the head of security after he was badly hurt in a car accident. And has been on the space station for the past week. His father is possibly coming to the colony. So him being busy makes sense, but what doesn’t to Clint is the inability to talk with him. Unless he travels to the Institute.

So with all the stress of everything and knowing, stressing out is the last thing he needs to do now. He has sat out under the tree every morning. With his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of his garden. Because of the weather, it is also the only time he really can, otherwise, it is simply way too hot to stay out. Even in the shade.

A sharp chirp comes from his new phone next to him. With a lengthy sigh, he grabs it up and ends the harsh robotic voice, reminding him it was time for his morning test. As he walks back to the house, he thinks how nice it was for them to just give him one of the newest phones on the market. The fact he could press a button on the side and have it fold like a bracelet. And carry it on his arm instead of having it weighing down a pocket or occupy his hands with it. Was great to him.

Setting it down on the kitchen counter. He remembers that he suppose to do recordings documenting everything today. After much fiddling with his phone, he steps back from it.

_**“Uh, hello. Man, this is an odd thing to do. Hello, Dr. I guess I will do these.. recordings in the mornings. And send them with the test results. Unless you want it done differently. It’s now been a week I think since the procedure and so far I haven’t had any problems. The only issue is other than my stressing out about things. Which I am working on keeping under control. Started meditating out in my. Our garden. And today, assuming it is cool enough this evening, I am to go jogging at the park that is near-ish by.”**_

_**“The other thing is. Well, it’s odd but not serious, after stopping taking the big red pills. I have noticed two things with my fur. One its become softer and I think it is also getting shorter than it was. The other thing is, I am shedding more than I ever have. Not like it’s falling out in big chunks. But here let me show you.”**_

He runs his fingers through the fur on his arm multiple times quickly. Then places the tiny clump of fur down on the counter.

_**“I mainly notice it in the shower. It’s not too big a deal but thought I would bring it up. Maybe it will go away, eventually. As for the symptoms you warned me about. I haven’t had any of them. Other than the first two-three days, I had some discomfort. Not sure how to describe it. It wasn’t unbearable but felt off. Down there. Sorry, not able to describe it better. Wasn't enough I felt extremely worried about.”** _

He shyly shifts on the spot before continuing.

_**“Haven’t had any swelling.”** _

He steps back, then lightly sighs and gets one of the barstools to stand on. Stand up on the footrest and turning sideways, pulling down the waist of the shorts. Covered in many colorful flowers, predominantly light blue ones he has on.

_**“See none at all.”** _

He runs his hand down his front. Anyone could see that he was just as thin as he ever been. If you looked closely, you can just make out the faint outline of ads.

Stepping back off the stool.

_**“Oh, and I have used up the blue topped vial,”** _

He places a tiny vial in front of the camera.

_**“And I am nearly out of the green one. Would say two days left. Have plenty of the pills.”** _

He sighs and rubs his forehead before moving out of the way of the camera. Giving it an unobstructed view of the heavy stack of folders sitting on the coffee table.

_**“I haven’t even started to read through the info you gave me on Henry’s uh, species. People? Whatever. After all the things I learned about my side of things. I have been kinda putting it off, sorry.”** _

He steps back into view holding the large bracelet like testing device.

_**“About the only other thing I can guess complain about. Is my forearm is getting rather sore from this thing but not like there’s anything to do about it.”** _

_**“Well, I guess that’s all I have to say. Let me know if you have questions or want me to do anything differently. Guess unless something changes, I will see you again the week after next. Bye.”** _

With a ludicrously loud click, the camera dropped back into the phone’s case. As he turned the recording off and laid the phone down onto the counter. With a whining sigh, he picks up the medical bracelet. He always hated needles. Likely from his childhood, of being poked with hundreds of them. First his unique biology, then he had a terrible allergic reaction to something one year at school.

Now, this little thing gets to jab him several times for about an hour, three times a day. Morning, noon, then either evening or just before he goes to bed. The thing truly wasn’t that little. It weighed easily as much as one of Henry’s combat boots. While also being big enough to cover most of his forearm. He smiled a little at the thought of, if he had two, they make decent weights for jogging.

The thing is supposed to providing them a ridiculous amount of information on how his body is doing. Hormone levels, nutrition, and a lot of other things. He guesses at some point they will let him know if he’s pregnant or not. Turning it on, he feels himself a glass of tea and goes over to the couch. And after wincing as it clamps onto his arm and a weary sigh. Starts to look through the no doubt way to scientific information in the large pile of folders in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

7

It has been a little over two weeks and Clint is sitting in the basement in an annoyed huff. Watching and waiting for a square light on the wall to light up. When it does, it meant he had a connection to the Unet. At least that is what the three workers that showed up today explained. The institute sent them to set up a home office for Henry, this meant four screens plus a huge one. A black and gray monolith in the corner he presumed was some sort of server. And a computer tower that probably weighed as much as he did.

Clint’s irritation was a symptom of him not sleeping well for the last few days. And the noise from the workers had not helped at all. Then having him sit here doing nothing but being stabbed by the armband, for when the light comes on. He has to enter a code, or he has to wait till the next cycle. Which wouldn’t be for another week.

He groaned out loud. But thinking about the need to stay calm, he bit his tongue at wanting to yell. After a few deep breaths, he reminded himself of what he was going to do once it was working. Send a message to his family. About everything that has happened since roughly two years, maybe a little longer they talked.

They lost touch after he lost his university program and the big argument he and his father got into. As he barely even got the words out about it, before his dad asked when he was coming home. He kinda stopped calling them after that. Aimed to after a while, but then he met Henry. And life kinda got in the way.

Wasn’t like he had a horrible family life, just his unusual body, and the worry it caused them. Then when he became a teenager and started having relationships some with other boys. That caused quite a few fights, primarily with his father. His mother was/is mostly supportive.

His father tries, but he is incredibly set in his ways. Life on his planet is beyond boring. In the sector, he grew up in you have basically four or five jobs. That you could make an actually make a living at. The economy of the planet is mostly manufacturing. The jobs are farming machinery operator, management of said farm, or if fortunate, a factory. Work in a factory or join the fanciful named Sector Defense Force.

People always just called them animal control. And Clint didn’t want any part of them. His father is though he might have reached retirement by now. A high-ish level director for one of the larger farming operations in the sector. And constantly nagged Clint to do something like he did. Never mind, he didn’t want to or have the aptitude to do the job. Having to deal with so many people every day would have driven him insane.

The only job that remotely had anything close to excitement was joining the SDF. Something that wasn’t for him on so many levels. Every so often some native wildlife would cause problems with a farm or some portion of the infrastructure. Or on the truly rare occasion a herd of. Well, essentially they are humongous crabs. By humongous, they are easily as big as a hovercar.

They only were a threat if you were in their path. But several thousand of them going across the countryside eating farms, destroy any machinery and equipment they ran into. Qualify them as one. Far as anyone understood it was part of their migration cycle even if it seemed to be entirely random when they would show up. Last one he could remember happened when his father’s father was a child.

He wasn’t sure just what he was going to say to them.

_**“Hi, mom, dad. I am essentially married now to a nice guy and very likely pregnant. How are things at home?”** _

Seemed severely wanting for a message after years of nothing. Especially for his mother, who he really should have kept calling for her sake, even with how angry his father made him. Would be nice if it could be an active conversation, but the distance between them now would be several days likely between responses.

Unlike an hour, they used to take. He is pulled out of his thoughts by the bright led light pulsing. After a flustered moment getting the computer to wake up. A faint ping sound comes from the server thing and it glows a dull blue. With a sigh of relief, he gets up and goes back to the living room. As the computer does a bunch of updates and installing things. Where he left his phone.

After looking for it for at least five minutes, he finds it under a knocked over pile of papers. He had removed them from all the folders and binders Ali had sent over. They were things he wanted to ask Henry about. Most of the info was too thick with scientific words and numbers for him. To really understand everything. What he did worried him a little, most he found was just interesting.

One he didn’t even think of was the matter if they gave birth to live young or not. Thankfully, they do. He wasn’t sure at all how he would've dealt with an egg or eggs. Other interesting facts are things like that they don’t have a tail till after they are born. Their scales are extremely soft till two years after birth, this makes them highly susceptible to heat-related issues. Like heatstroke and dehydration. Which is weird being that they are a desert people? Their eyes change color three times in their life.

Nearly white when born, then a deep blue around the early teen years. Then finally when adults they are kinda random but usually most likely after their father. They are pretty well blind for nearly the first year of life, and they have considerably more hair. Though from the few pictures it just made them look fuzzy, not really hairy. The worrying things were that their babies were just to put it simply stupidly huge compared to anyone else he knew of.

For instance, on his side. They are almost always at least four in a litter. Could be as high as eight on average. One mother, he had no idea how she handled it, gave birth to twelve at once. But each one would be on average between five to pushing eight, maybe extraordinary ten pounds each. Six to seven is expected with proper care.

But Henrys start at roughly fifteen and only goes up. From the graph, he saw nearly twenty was the average. That is just insane to him. But it was likewise almost every time. Just a single baby, let alone more. So that is of concern. Though they are gigantic compared to even the biggest of his people, so having large children makes sense. But the biggest thing was the length of pregnancy, for his species. They were fairly quick compared to others. Being eight months with some wiggle room.

Henry’s is an entire year and a couple of months. He honestly had no idea what to expect. But fourteen to sixteen months, he did the math based on this planet then redid on what info he found of Henry homeworld. Of being pregnant was just outrageous. He hoped as selfish as it made him feel. He gets supremely lucky and has one, maybe two babies, and they mostly take after him.

Picking up his phone and opening the new message from Ali. A flood of emotions pours over him. In between crying and laughing, he reads.

_**“Congratulations Clint, you’re pregnant.”** _


	8. Chapter 8

8

Mid-afternoon finds Clint rushing around the house. Cleaning everything, even if it didn’t need it. This fury of action is because of receiving a message from Henry that he would come home tonight. The message came rather suddenly from the new message system the institute has been working on. Since the old security head had his accident.

Though constrained by a fifty character limit. They decided it was important for their members to have a dedicated way for both the institute and their families to talk to each other.

He is in the bathroom spraying down the shower with the mixture that would let it clean itself. After an impressively loud but girly sneeze. He presses clean on its touch screen. Stepping out and putting away the spray bottle under the sink. He stands and looks over the room.

He smiled a little at the fact he had cleaned everything, even the bathtub that neither of them had ever used. He questioned if Henry would even fit comfortably in it. He also smiled again at the thought of it was the first bathtub he had ever had. Even when he was little, they showered. Running through the list of things he had cleaned. He had been working on it for two or three hours now and was getting tired.

The hardest thing was their bed. Taking it apart then remaking it with clean clothes was a good workout. He still needed to dry the old ones. Do the rest of the laundry. And he wanted to cook Henry a meal. He wasn’t too sure when he was going to show up. But he wanted to have some sort of meal ready for him. With a long sigh.

He has a break and thinks about what to cook. The simplest option was something with seafood, mainly fish. Seafood was easily the most plentiful form of meat the colony had. Rice, potatoes, and a few vegetables were the other dominant forms of food. The institute was still the primary source of food other than the harbor. It only had greenhouses for farms as they haven’t expanded to full open farming yet. Didn’t lead to much variety in the diet.

Though there are several restaurants in the city. They all are very expensive to eat at from importing most of their menu. And one extremely expensive grocery store he had yet to use, but even just from commercials on tv showed that much. Sitting down on the couch for a moment, his ears perk up at the sound of a shuttle flying over the house.

The district droning sound they create. Had become somewhat common over the last couple of days. From what he could tell, they were going to have some neighbors soon. Getting up and looking out the one window that looked towards the closest house. Which was across a tiny empty lot, then a street that went farther into the neighborhood. It surprises him to see two people climbing out of the shuttle. The first was a tall, sturdy-looking person.

Maybe a lion? His fur was tan, he couldn’t tell reality from his limited view. They had a pack like Henry had when he returned from his service. And is wearing a dark grey long-sleeved button-up shirt and dark khakis. The second person is also feline and clearly female. She is fairly short. Her fur is brown, her arms seem oddly long compared to her body, and she has two tails both tipped white.

She is dressed in blue jeans, an open flowery shirt, and a white undershirt. They stood looking at the front of the house as the shuttle lifted off again. Then they hugged, one of them loudly laughed, then they went inside. The house was two-story, painted rather plainly. A brownish tan with white accents. He and Henry had vetoed it when they were looking because the inside just wasn’t big enough for Henry.

And it had no real yard to speak of. All of it was out front. Had a garage, though. All they had was the fact the road ended in front of their home. But then they also didn’t have a car, to begin with. His left hand absently stroke his midsection as he smiled a little and thought that maybe they should start looking for one. Looking back at the neighboring house, he thinks of going to greet them. But remembering Henry was coming home. He sat back down and returned to thinking about what cook for him.

A few hours later, he stood in front of the mirror pressing the few wrinkles out of his new sundress. The bottom is dark blue, fading upward to white. Then after spraying on a little perfume, he moves back to the living room. Checking the food he had set out was still being kept warm by the heated container. It wasn’t much.

He found a cooking video on how to bake one of the larger kinds of fish here. It is sort of like salmon except for bigger and tastes less like fish. More like a land animal than anything. He cooked four filets, some rice, and many tiny chicken egg-sized potatoes. The fish was the only real meat they had. And he was sure Henry wouldn’t want any more of the artificial meat. As that was all they served on the station. He hoped he would like the fish. It vaguely looked like the video.

He sat down on the couch and waits for Henry to arrive. He had sent a message saying he would be there in an hour, then a few moments ago said he was leaving the institute. He was unsure about how to tell him he was pregnant. He wasn’t concerned about what the reaction would be. He just didn’t want Henry to obsessively worry about him. Like he did anytime he got sick. He smiled at how he would coddle him more than his mother.

Hearing the shuttle fly over the house, he jumps up and hurries over to the door. After a moment to collect himself, he opens it to see an extremely tired looking Henry walking up the walkway. Henry smiles once he sees him. Once Henry reached the door and doing his best to not leap into his arms, he hugs him. After, a brief kiss and loving stroke of his head he says.

_**“Wow, you stink like cleaning chemicals.”** _

Causing Henry to chuckle and his smile to widen.

_**“I missed you too.”** _

His ears droop, and he steps back into the house.

_**“Sorry, I missed you too.”** _

Henry strokes the side of his head.

_**“It’s ok honey, I am only joking. I know I smell, always hate taking showers in space. You never really feel clean from them.”** _

He takes Henry’s bag from him.

_**“If you want, you can take a shower while I put these in to wash. I made us dinner hope you will like it, also have some things to tell you that have happened while you were gone.”** _

Henry sees the nervousness in his eyes. But his only response is to kiss him on the forehead. While Henry is in the shower, he puts all of their dirty clothes into the washer. Then sets the table, adding a pitcher of tea and a bottle of the soda that Henry liked. Even though he will drink tea because of it was the main thing Clint drank. He knew it wasn’t his favorite thing. 

He actually thought he drank way too much soda as when he was home, Clint bet he drank a few gallons of it a day. He talked to him a bit about it when they first started dating but didn’t push it. And frankly, he was a bit of a health nut when they first met. Shortly after he made them both a plate, Henry returned. 

They talk a bit, mainly Clint doing most of it this time. Henry was more awake from the shower, but most of his focus was on eating. He hardly reacted to the news of neighbors, the techs coming, and setting up a computer. He agreed to help Clint send a message to his family. He stopped eating when Clint brought up his tests and getting a message from Ali.

 _ **“Hope it’s not bad news? Imagine it would be strange to get a message from her and not the Dr. or nurse. Whatever they were that we talked to after the procedure.”** _Henry says to him.

Taking a moment to prepare himself and a drink from his glass. Then with a weak smile.

He reaches over to Henry’s hand and squeezes it. His eyes tear up, but his smile grows.

_**“I am, pregnant.”** _

Henry leans back in his chair.

_**“Really!? Are they sure?”** _

He nods, few tears sliding down his cheek.

_**“Yes, well, as far as can be this early.”** _

After only a second of silence, Henry reaches over and grabs him, causing him to let out a little squeak. Holding him tightly in a hug. 

_**“This is wonderful news, my honey bun is going to be the best mother on this planet.”** _

Clint wants to say something but can’t find the words. He gives up and just enjoys Henry’s affection while crying happily.


End file.
